Personal Assistant
by cheerlove
Summary: A young female ,Escort' gets offered a job as a billionaire's personal assistant with benefits. The job description bascially contains a lot of hot-kinky-dirty sex. PS: Not an actual shades of grey story, I needed a cover *oneshot*


My hair was backcombed, my black short dress barely covered my ass, and the high heels I was wearing weren't made for standing and yet I had been on these streets with the other hookers for hours now. Three times have I had the chance to be picked up, but one of them looked creepy to me, and the other two thought my price was ridiculous. But I needed the money to pay for my mom's heart transplant, and I didn't even have enough money to cover the needed surgery. I would have to work as a hooker for 30 years to pay all the bills. I had been kicked out the small apartment we used to live in, now a shelter was all I had. I hadn't chosen this life for myself, but life hadn't given me any other choice. A limousine pulls up and all the girls on the block leave whoever they were talking to aside and hurry after it. Limousine meant very rich client, and we could all use a very rich client. I want to hurry after the limousine too, but a girl steps on my toe with her heels and another pushes me aside, I fall unto the ground. My heel breaks , my hair looks messy and my dress tears at the side. Just great, exactly what I needed! I see a bodyguard type of guy get out of the limousine and the girls already through themselves at him. ,Amber McClain.' He shouts and looks around the girls. ,I'm Amber...' Five girls already say. What were they doing, my name was Amber. ,I'm Amber McClain...' I say from for behind there, how did he know my real name? I always went with Desiree Sparks, when it came to jobs. ,A word, please.' The bodyguard says and pushes all the girls aside as I come through. Was I supposed to get into the limousine? I didn't know this guy...or all the guys, actually, but this could be a really big paying gig. I get into the limousine, but instead of the bodyguard following, he shuts the door and stands in front of it.

I look around the limousine, there was somebody else in it. ,Hello?' I say and look at the figure who was sitting at the other end. A man in a business suit, I could tell he was handsome, but I couldn't make out a lot in the darkness of the limousine. ,Amber McClain...' A deep rich voice says. ,Yeah...how do you know my real name?' I look suspicious. ,I had a background check done on you..I can't associate with just anybody.' He tells me. ,And who are you?' I ask him. ,Vincent Deville.' He says and that name doesn't ring a bell. ,And what do you want from me, Mr Vincent Deville?' I cross my legs in that sexy kinda way. ,I have a job proposal for you...I want you to be my own mistress and personal assistant. See, I'm a very busy man and don't have time for dating and stuff, but I also can't be seen with hookers 24/7..that's why I need something more private. I had the background of all these girls checked and you seemed ..fitting. Your mother is in the hospital, I heard? If you agree to be my personal associate, I'll make sure she's taken care of and of course you'll be taken care of too, clothes, food, medical care and you get to live in my mansion and...'

,Yes! Yes, I'll do it...whatever you like.' I say before he can change his mind and move to sit next to him. He was offering me a place to stay and getting out of these streets and my mother could have her surgery, if I didn't say yes, then I must be really damn stupid.

,So how do you want me to call you...' I ask seductively and let my hands wander on his chest. ,Sir...will do..' He says and eases into his seat as I let my hands wander down to his crotch. He knocks on the windows twice, the bodyguard gets in, in the front and we drive away.

I unbutton his pants and put my hands into his boxers and feel something, very hard, long and thick beneath it. ,You're so biiig...' I say and get between his legs, take out his dick and wrap my lips around him. I had seen big dicks before, but this was something else. He was as long as my forearm and so thick, I couldn't wrap my hand around him. It was...unusual. He fills my mouth and that was just with the tip. He moans as he digs his hands into my hair. I suck him off slowly and tauntingly.. and by the way he moans, I can tell he likes it. He slowly fucks my mouth, making me deepthroat a few times, then he comes so hard and so much, it's like I'd drank 2 litres of some hot mushy liquid. I take my mouth of him and he was still fully erect. The sight of him hard and throbbing, turned me on so much, I wanted him inside me. It would surely feel good to be taken by him. I shuffle up my dress which was barely covering anything, push my thong aside and try to plant myself on top of him, but his tip was so big, it didn't just slip in. He grabs my asscheeks and parts me so wide, I can feel air suckle into my pussy and he suddenly plunges me down onto his tip, I gasp and arch my back. I stretched so tight, it felt any movement could rip me apart. I slowly slide down his length and I could already feel him in my womb, which should be impossible, but it didn't hurt, it just catapulted me into orgasm zone. I tilt my head back as his strong hands bounce me up and down his ock, hitting the same spot over and over again, making me feel that agonizing feeling of an orgasm building up, but you still weren't there yet. He doesn't tire, nor does he cum, so I could rest. He kept bouncing me up and down like that, all the three hour drive to where we were going, while I orgasm every two minutes. I was more than spent.

When we reach the mansion, I walk barefoot, after what just happened in the limousine, I wouldn't be able to walk straight in them anyway. The mansion was huge and white, like a second white house. There was a fountain which with lights which made the compound look magnificent. ,Wow...' I say to myself, as we get out the limousine. The driver and the bodyguard drive away as I follow him up the stairs and into the mansion. Inside, everything was gold, golden walls, and pillars in an ancient greek style, there were chandeliers. I already felt like a princess. ,The staff has gone home for the night, so it's just you and me now.' He says and I don't know if I should feel a little anxious about that. We take the elevator which was just for him unto the third floor, and walk down a long corridor. ,This whole floor is mine and mine only, barely any of the staff gets up here, except for those who clean my room.' He opens two big white doors. ,This is the grand foyer, where I take my breakfast.' The foyer looked homey, like a little relaxed throw back living room. He opens another set of doors and I see the moext expensive bedroom ever. White and black with specks od red. He slept on black satin sheets and the bed was so big, it made the word bed-room justice. ,Your own private room is on the second floor, but you'll be spending most nights with me in here.' I look around the room, it was gorgeous and he had his own garden on the terrace. ,Do you have any questions?' He asks me and I didn't know what to say. I was too stupored, too speechless. I shake my head. ,Then get naked.' He orders, sits and watches me undress.

I knew how guys wanted it. I take my time, make sure I stand in a very sensual way, and let the dress slide down on me like a waterfall. I caress my body and walk towards him, taking his clothes off. And damn, was he buff, and chiseled everywhere, like a pillar of stone. I take his pants and boxers off and now that I saw his dick up close, I knew it was unusual. Either he had had an enhancement surgery or some kind of inhuman enlargement, because this surely wasn't human. But I don't comment it. I wrap my lips around his tip again, it's all I could take in and it already felt like deep throating. He cums in my mouth again and I pull away and get some on my face which I wipe away with my fingers. I get on top of him, and slide down his painfully hard cock, which was in way too deep, like beyond the womb limits. He turns us around and as I lie on the bed, he grabs my ankles and parts my legs wide as he starts slamming and pounding into me, the whole bed vibrates hitting the wall. What strength this man had, it wasn't like anything I'd seen before. ,Uh..' I gasp with every thrust, just like someone would gasp, if having received a blow to the stomach. The fucking in the car, which was bad enough, was gentle, compared to this. This wasn't fucking anymore, it was devouring and a wild rummaging, which left me twitching and moaning and arching, and grabbing the sheets so tight, I could almost tear it apart, the way he was with me. He cums so much inside me, the whole bed gets moist with cum and sweat. I feel very hot inside and especially down there, he was slamming into my too tight crotch, every crotch would be too tight for him, but that didn't seem to stop him. My breasts were perched up with my nipples standing on high alert. He uses his hands to keep my legs apart, instead of fondling my breasts which were wiggling and bouncing in front of his eyes with that speed and rush. And with my C-cup, there was a lot of jiggling and wobbling involved.

He lets go of my legs and I pant, being glad that this was over, my legs felt numb and heavy, and I just let them lie open, his cum and my cum flowing out of me, like hot lava. The bed stopped vibrating, the moment he stopped fucking me, and yet he gets between my legs again, but without penetration. His head gets in between my boobs as he licks them and starts munching on my right boob, almost taking it all in. He squeezes my left boob hard with his hand and they almost spill out of his big hands. I didn't know, he was doing me a favor, by nibbling on my breasts, so I could catch my breath, but minutes later he turns me around, and pushes my ass towards his crotch. I wasn't ready for anal yet, with that dick of his, but he plunges it into my pussy again as he smacks and grabs my ass hard and slams me up and down his cock. He didn't seem to go limp or tire, he was at it with maximum speed and strength, destroying me down there, until I was leaking cum again. He poured his hot load into my anus, making it soft and easier to wide, as he wedges his way into my anus, making my whole body tense and straighten. He goes in deep, all up into the base. He had seriously put his almost 12 inch thick cock inside my anus. I just lied there still, scared to even breathe. Luckily he didn't thrust in there, he just lied next to me, caressing my back and my ass and planting kisses on my neck. I felt at ease, as if someone had given me a heavy sedative and all I could do was lie still as the effects washed over me. What job had I signed up for?

I wake up, my pussy irritated, my anus aching, my breasts sensitive, and my limbs aching. It's a challenge for me to turn myself around, it was 4pm in the afternoon, I had slept in longer than ever, and he was lying next to me. So since, I had this job, do I sneak out, or what did I do next? I didn't have the strength to sneak out, so I just laid there, making sure, I still felt all my normal body parts. I sit upright and stretch my aching body. Wow, I'd never been fucked like this, I was definitely never forgetting this. I didn't want to see how I looked like, terrible for sure.

,Mmh...' I hear him turn around and his eyes flutter open. ,Morning, sir.' I rasp and then clear my throat. That was definitely not sexy. He doesn't say anything, but just lies on his back and stares at me with his creepy green intense eyes. He stretches one arm and I guess he wanted me to lie with him. Why would he want to snuggle up with me, I looked terrible right now. I lie close to him, with my face at his chest, as his hands slowly wander around my ass and tickle my pussy. He does that for a while, we don't talk until he's fully awake. He gets up and sits upright, his penis too of course. ,Suck me off.' He says and stretches as I crawl around the bed, and seriously every movement hurt and plant my lips on his dick. I take him in deep and he moans softly, his hands in my hair as he shoots his load inside me, and I pull my face away too fats, because I thought he was done, and get another load in my face. I move to the side as he gts up and he doesn't bother to cover himself in front of me and walks towards the bathroom. But he stops and turns around. ,Are you coming?' He asks and I hurry after him.

I knew a shower fuck was coming, but I thought it would be a gentle good-morning or rather good-afternoon fuck, but that guy, had me first against bathroom wall, but towards him and slamming hard into me, against the hot steaming water, I could only whimper and cry out. The shower takes an hour..instead of just fifteen minutes or something and I didn't exactly feel clean afterwards.

,Tell the maids, they can bring my breakfast into the foyer, and the newspaper..and once you've dressed and eaten, come up here, I'd like to go over this new arrangement of ours.' He says as he dries himself off and I put a bathrobe around me.

I walk down the long and silent hallway to the elevator, with wet hair and a bathrobe, of course I looked funny. There were twelve maids on the second floor, standing at attention dressed in that black and white maid outfit I thought only existed in porn movies. ,You can bring his breakfast and newspaper...' I say to none of them in particular, and two nod and another two show me my room.

It was gorgeous, a room I'd like to have had growing up as a normal teenager.

I check out every door, I had my own walk-in closet which was just as big as the bedroom and my own shower with a bathtub and other things women needed.

I shower again and scrub myself clean and wash my hair, then I check out the walk-in closet, I had a lot, a whole lot of lingerie, then one closet side contained, expensive business suits and dresses, while the other side, contained the naughty stuff, transparent brief, half-tops and whatever could arouse a man. Today was sunday, what was I supposed to wear? Lingerie underneath, I pick a velvet dress, which was classy and yet sexy, I blow dry my hair after moisturizing it, until it has it's natural curly flow. Now I looked decent compared to the hooker I was yesterday. I pair my outfit with some ballerinas in the same shade, I really couldn't walk on heels right now, even though the closet was full of them. I go light on the makeup, just mascara and some lipstick in the velvet shade.

After feeling refreshed I hurry down to the kitchen where one of the maid's has already put together different plates for me. It looked so much, I thought I wouldn't manage to eat it all, but I hadn't eaten for 18 hours, so I practically wolfed down 3/4 of it. I hurry up with my breakfast and go back to Vincent's floor.

I knock before I step in. ,What took you so long?' He asks me without raising his head from the newspaper. I could tell him I had to shower again, but I left that out. ,I was blowdrying my hair...took a while.' I say and he lifts his head to look at me, he clearly noticed that my appearance had changed for the better. ,Like your new closet?' He scans me from head to toe, the dress was really body hugging. ,Yes...everything is just the right size.' I fold my hands behind my back. I wonder how thoroughly his background check had been, if he even knew was kinda bra size I had. ,Good...sit.' He says and as I sit down, he turns his full attention to me. ,You have to sign this nondisclosure agreement, stating you don't tell anybody what I do with or to you...I get to have you however I want, anywhere I want and therefore I will care for you..and your mother.' He says and I look at the contract. It wasn't complicated or written with much words, it was held easy and simple so I could understand it. Not that I was stupid, I could have went through a complicated contract as well. ,Are you on the pill?' Shouldn't he have asked me, before sleeping with me. ,Yes.' I nod. ,From now on, you'll see my doctor, with your personal health and of course birth control options.' He hands me a card of a Dr. Watson. ,Now that..that is covered..pick up the tablet.' He says and I take the brand new black tablet in front of me. ,On that, you'll make my schedules, appointments, handle my business letters or write a thank-you note to certain people and all that crap I don't want to deal with. When we're traveling, you'll schedule everything, I have a jet, all you need to do is call the pilot, then take care of the hotel we're staying in..and of course, you are always in my room. All my contacts business and personal are on that, all you have to do is do what I tell you..understand?' He asks me and I nod as he pushes his iphone my way. ,Your phone..from now on all my associates will be calling you, if they want to get to me, doesn't matter who it is...say I'll call back to anyone who calls, except if it's one of the people I marked as favorites. That should be all for now.' He says while rubbing his chin. ,You don't really get a day off or vacation..you'll have that all through me...theoretically, but the sex stays 24/7.' He says while looking at my legs and I nod. I wouldn't know what to do with my free time anyway. ,Can I at least get 2 hours off on sundays to go see my mother, sir?' I ask him with my big brown eyes. ,Only after you've fulfilled your sexual duties to the fullest.' He says and I smile gratefully as he turns on the Tv. ,Come sit in front of me.' He says and I sit in front of him on the big couch. He gently makes me lie back , takes off my ballerinas and spreads my legs. ,Oh and one more thing, you don't need to wear underwear, if it's just the two of us...' He says, shuffles my dress up, and tears up the thong, yanking it from my body. His head disappears between my legs and I feel his warm tongue sashay all over my pussy. He does that for a while along with poking and stroking before he buries his tongue deep inside me, rocking my pussy walls as I tilt my head back. I was still very sensitive down there, but it didn't seem to bother him. He gets hot and bothered and takes off his shirts, his pants and boxers follow, right after my dress comes off. He penetrates me deeply, his hands come under my bra and grab my boobs hard, as he starts slamming into me again, I hear his balls slap my pussy hard, I was sure I'd get a bruise. He fucks me for two hours straight, then walks away to drink some water, turns me around and does the same job from behind.

We have a late lunch or let's face it, it was dinner and I'm not sure whether I should shower before or afterwards, cause I was sure, we weren't done fucking for the day. After dinner he takes some business calls and I take that chance to take a quick wash, change into some really short and loose skimpy boxers, I wore no underwear underneath all he had to do was push the shorts a little aside if he wanted to do things to my pussy, and I wore a tight bandeau top to it, and since I wasn't wearing a bra either, my nipples wear protruding out of it. I get back to his room and walk past him to sit on the couch and he grabs my ass while he was still on the phone. I kneel on the couch which my ass towards him and my face down. I reach back and slowly pull the shorts of me. I had my legs spread wide in that sexy way, on e just had to fuck you from behind. I pull the shorts to the left, then to the right slowly down my asscheeks until my pussy becomes visible then I start shaking my ass making all that jelly wobble. He tugs on my leg motioning me to come closer. I bring my ass close to his face, he was half lying there, talking on the phone. I hear my asscheeks clap as his hands grab an assful and squeeze and I don't stop shaking it. He traces a line from my buttcrack to my pussy and fingers me. Inserting his fingers then pulling them out to lick on it. ,Yeah...I'm actually having a little snack.' He says as he places more fingers inside me. ,It's delicious, thank you very much...' He brings his face closer, and hides it between my asscheeks. He smells my anus then licks. ,Oscar, I'll talk to you tomorrow, gotta finish this delicious little treat first.' He says and hangs up the phone, he then gets behind me and shoves his cock inside my anus, fucking my tiny whole with all his strength while cum leaked out of my pussy.

,We're filthy, go run us a bath. And get some wine too...' He says, doesn't bother to pack in his dick and takes his private phone out again, calling somebody. I take myself and my sore anus to the bathroom and fill the bathtub with hot water until it's full and soapy, I light some candles, go downstairs and get some wine and fruit. I set everything up and sit at the edge of the bathtub naked, waiting for him to come in, and he and his monstrous dick come in as if right on cue.

He gets into the hot water and watches me, he wanted something to watch. I slowly spread my legs on each side of the bathtub so that my pussy was completely exposed. I used some of the hot to of course cleans my pussy very slowly and to caress my body with a lot of attention to my breasts, especially my nipples. Then I turn around and kneel on the repository, with legs in a wide stance so he could at all times see my pussy. I grab some body and let it slowly drip unto my wet big ass. I can feel his eyes follow every trail that runs from my asscrack to my pussy. I then massage my ass, using a finger to cleanse the inside of my anus, then I start tugging on my own pussy. I let some more oil drop on me, so I was glistening, then start shaking my butt again. ,Come here...' He says and I get into the water and crawl in to him. I let myself ease down onto his cock as deep as possible and put my head on his chest. He stretches an arm to grab his wine glass and takes a sip, and I slowly traces his neck with kisses as his fingers find their way into my anus. Today, he totally had it with the butt. He looks at me, at my lips. Did he want to kiss me? That would be our first lip contact. I come towards him and his lips drop on mine which quickly turns into french kissing. He takes his fingers out of my anus and grabs my waist with both hands instead. He rocks me gently against his cock, as he plays with my lips. This was the most gentle fucking yet, it almost seemed like making love. We are like that until the water gets cold. I dry him off and give him a blowjob right on the spot as he cums all over my face. He liked seeing me in his sperm, he then walks to his bedroom as I clean up, and when I get back he is lying in his bed, naked and waiting for me. He parks his cock inside me before we fall asleep.

The alarm goes off around 7am, sometime during the night his cock had slipped out of me. His eyes flutter open as he yawns. ,I'd like to see your ass.' Is the first thing he can say. I get on top of him with my ass facing him and start shaking it, right in front of his eyes. He smacks my ass hard the wobbles it. I start pounding his face with my ass then lift it to shake it again, the pound it again. ,Mhh..' He moans and I can see his dick is erect. The next time I pound he grabs my ass and licks my pussy. The fingers me everytime I brought my pussy up. It goes so far, he spits at my pusyy whenever I was bringing it up and fingers me some more. He heaves himself into a sitting position and I grab his cock as he grabs and spreads my asscheeks and tongues my anus as I suck and rub his cock for so long until he cums and I swallow all of him. ,Good morning.' He smacks my ass hard again and gets out of bed. ,Go get ready, the car leaves at 8.30.' He say, stretches again and walks to the shower.

We punctually leave the house and the drive to the office is short and yet, he demands a blowjob. At the office I manage all his calls and e-mails like a secretary would, except for the part where he calls me for an occasional bootycall, to suck him off, to entertain him with my tits or shake my ass, it surely made the time in the office pass by sweetly. ,I want chinese for lunch.' He says and hands me the credit card he had given me in the car for purchases.

After lunch he bends me over his desk, and shuffles my skirt up, spreading my legs to that perfect upside down V. He sits in his armchair and amuses himself by sticking two fingers inside me and stretching my pussy, loving that ,puhhff' sound it made, when air came out and my pussy shut tight, he plays the same game with his thong, then rocks my pussywalls hard again with hand, rummaging through it, making me splatter my cum. He then unpacks his huge cock and penetrates me so fast, I arch my back as I adjust. He grabs my asscheeks into his hands and rattles me up and down his length, everytime he hit my spot, I made an exhausted ,Unhh..' sound which just amused.

He pulled out and released around my anus, just to continue that merciless fucking there.

His private phone rang in that moment and he sighed and sat back down, still stroking the inner of my thighs. I sat on his desk with legs spread open and massaged my pussy right in front of his eyes. He watched me until he was done with the phone call. ,Something tells me, you really like this job.' He says horny and amused. ,Well, it's not everyday a girl gets to be a well-paid personal assistant with benefits.' I say as I cum and he drinks me all in. ,We're gonna get along just fine.' He says and settles between my legs again. He grabs me, pins me against the wall and starts slamming into me, his balls slapped my pussy so hard, I hoped nobody heard.

I moaned with every thrust, this man was incredible. Many people complained about their bosses, but I couldn't help but love mine. I loved being his dirty personal assistant.


End file.
